The present invention relates to the field of monopole structures, and more particularly to support systems associated with such structures.
Monopole structures may be employed for housing or supporting elements such as antennae and other communications equipment, signage, electrical transmission and distribution lines, or lighting in an elevated position. Such structures often include a long, hollow pole structure connected to an underlying surface such as a concrete pad formed in the ground. Such monopole structures are typically subjected to wind or other types of forces along their length, which may cause the structure to bend or sway. These forces create a bending moment or torque about the base termination, which in turn stresses the base termination location and can lead to fatigue and eventual failure of the base termination material.
Conventional monopole structures are often rigidly connected to the ground via direct embedment, via concrete base plates, via concrete encased anchor bolts, or via drilled, concrete filled caissons. These methods for installing monopole structures require significant amounts of time and labor, and they impact the chosen construction site. Direct embedment and anchor bolt foundations require the use of heavy equipment, which can lead to an adverse impact on the site environment and expensive installation costs. In each case, installers must be concerned about what to do with displaced ground material from the construction site. In addition, when using concrete base plates or concrete caissons with anchor bolts, for example, time must be spent waiting for the concrete to cure and set up before a monopole structure can be installed. Accordingly, none of these options is sufficient when a strict timeline must be met and minimal site disturbance is required.